Wiki Rules
This page is about the wiki’s rules. If you follow them, then this wiki will remain a safe and fun place. Rules Main Crimes #'No vandalism.' Vandalism damages our pages and ruins the work that people have made. We would appreciate it if you did not edit pages maliciously. #'No spamming.' Spamming makes it harder to see the edits of others and can make your edit count go up extremely quickly, which is unfair. Don’t spam, please. #'Profanity is forbidden.' Profanity is not allowed on this wiki since it’s a spin-off of a kids show. The only words that are allowed are hell and damn. Saying any other swear word is a violation of this rule. #'Don’t be mean to other people.' Being mean to people is bad on any wiki, and it can really damage someone’s self esteem. Saying “It’s a joke!” will make your punishment even worse, unless the victim is known to be sensitive, in which case it was likely a joke and could be taken as a joke. #'No replicating Numberblocks.' Basically, making a Numberblock that looks too similar to one from the original show is forbidden. We’re alright with you porting characters from Numberlemon or NumberFanagram, but please do not make characters that look too similar to their Numberblock counterparts. Just take the RockStar and Cherry pages as an example. Minor Crimes #'No more than 5 characters of the same value.' This means that there can be up to 5 characters that have the value of 4, for example. #'No minimodding.' Minimodding is when you act like an admin by giving warnings to people, even though you aren’t one. Most wikis would see this as a major crime, but this is a minor crime since it’s easy to take matters into your own hands. However, we’re not saying that if you don’t have rights then you’re hopeless and can’t do anything. You can try to stop a problem on the wiki, but not with fake warnings. Punishment System Warnings On this wiki, we use a warning system. You get three warnings before a block. As part of your warnings, you also get quite a few chat bans. If chat is needed to explain things, the ban will be lifted. *On your first warning, nothing that bad happens to you. You just get a message on your message wall telling you not to do the thing that got you a warning. **If you’re an admin, this will be your only warning before a demotion, or worse, a block. *On your second warning, you also get a message on your message wall telling you not to do the thing that got you the warning. **If you’re any kind of moderator, this will be your last warning. **If your second warning was related to the live chat, you are banned from chat for an hour. **If your first and second warnings were chat-related, you are banned from chat for three hours. *On your third warning, you get another warning message on your message wall like the two other warnings. This one might be a bit stricter, however. **If all your previous warnings were chat-related, you get a ban from chat for twelve hours. **If your second and third warnings were chat-related, you will get a six hour ban from the live chat. **If this warning is your first chat-related warning, you will get a three hour chat ban. Blocks The length of the blocks range severely, but below there will soon be an idea of how long the blocks will be, once enough blocks are given out on this wiki. Category:Lists